Thomas and Friends Season 1-4 (DVD)
Thomas and Friends Season 1-4 is a Chinese DVD boxset. It contains all first, second, third, and fourth series episodes narrated by Ringo Starr and George Carlin. Episodes # Thomas and Gordon # Edward and Gordon # The Sad Story of Henry # Edward, Gordon and Henry # Thomas' Train # Thomas and the Trucks # Thomas and the Breakdown Train # James and the Coaches # Troublesome Trucks # James and the Express # Thomas and the Guard # Thomas Goes Fishing # Thomas, Terence and the Snow # Thomas and Bertie # Tenders and Turntables # Trouble in the Shed # Percy Runs Away # Coal # The Flying Kipper # Whistles and Sneezes # Toby and the Stout Gentleman # Thomas in Trouble # Dirty Objects # Off the Rails # Down the Mine # Thomas' Christmas Party # Thomas, Percy and the Coal # Cows # Bertie's Chase # Saved from Scrap # Old Iron # Thomas and Trevor # Percy and the Signal # Duck Takes Charge # Percy and Harold # The Runaway # Percy Takes the Plunge # Pop Goes the Diesel # Dirty Work # A Close Shave # Better Late Than Never # Break Van # The Deputation # Thomas Comes to Breakfast # Daisy # Percy's Predicament # The Diseasel # Wrong Road # Edward's Exploit # Ghost Train # Woolly Bear # Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree # A Scarf for Percy # Percy's Promise # Time for Trouble # Gordon and the Famous Visitor # Donald's Duck # Thomas Gets Bumped # Thomas, Percy and the Dragon # Diesel Does it Again # Henry's Forest # The Trouble with Mud # No Joke for James # Thomas, Percy and the Post Train # Trust Thomas # Mavis # Toby's Tightrope # Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party # Buzz, Buzz # All at Sea # One Good Turn # Tender Engines # Escape # Oliver Owns Up # Bulgy # Heroes # Percy, James and the Fruitful Day # Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure # Granpuff # Sleeping Beauty # Bulldog # You Can't Win # Four Little Engines # A Bad Day for Sir Handel # Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady # Trucks # Home at Last # Rock 'n' Roll # Special Funnel # Steam Roller # Passengers and Polish # Gallant Old Engine # Rusty to the Rescue # Thomas and Stepney # Train Stops Play # Bowled Out # Henry and the Elephant # Toad Stands By # Bulls Eyes # Thomas and the Special Letter # Paint Pots and Queens # Fish # Special Attraction # Mind that Bike Trivia * The cover uses the same cover art as the Thomas and the Toy Workshop DVD cover art. * The disc art for Season 4 uses the same disc art as the Henry and the Elephant disc. Another disc uses the same disc art as the Hop on Board disc. * The back cover uses the same cover art as the US Hero of the Rails DVD back cover. Because of this, Hiro, Victor and Kevin are seen on the back cover. * The back cover features a picture from Creaky Cranky. Gallery File:ThomasSeason1-4DVDbackcover.png|Back cover File:ThomasSeason1-4DVDdisc.png Category:DVDs Category:Chinese DVD/VCD releases